


1 pair, 2 pairs, 3 pairs, 4 pairs?

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Charlicent, Deamus, F/M, Other Couples Implied, Pregnancy, birthday surprise, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: 30th July 2008, Neville's Birthday Party...
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Paneville





	1 pair, 2 pairs, 3 pairs, 4 pairs?

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Socks

Why couldn’t her husband have a birthday further away from the chosen one? Pansy was growing tired of her arguments with the Weasley King about Birthday preparations.

“Weasley, we are almost 30 and with children, if you think I’m letting Vivi stay up after 9 pm because of your husband's birthday, you are wrong. I’m already hosting the sleepover for 6 toddlers over 2 and a half years so you all can go have sex without the fear of being interrupted! We will sing Potter’s birthday on the 31 at the Burrow” She said closing the folder. “Neville’s birthday starts tomorrow at 4 pm.” 

“Tomorrow it’s workday, Pansy…”

“Yes, on the 30th of July, my husband’s birthday. Be late and little James won’t have cake.”

“But, Pansy, Harry is working at Hogwarts-”

“I won’t hear it, Weasley. It’s not like we have not been celebrating Neville’s birthday for years. He should make his own arrangements. And you share ownership with three brothers, I think you can leave by 4.” And with that, she left WWW and joined the crowd at Diagon Alley.

She moved to Horizont Alley, sending her Patronus to Blaise. The other Slytherin quickly opened the door of his restaurant to her. “I thought I was bringing the cake tomorrow?”

“Hello, Zabini. How are you?” Pansy asked, kissing his cheek. “And yes, you’re bringing the cake. I just had some time to spare. Mother would hate if I would appear at Parkinson Manor earlier and cut her bonding time with Violet shorter.”

He chuckled, “Grandmothers… tell me about it... My mother, who was more interested in finding a new husband than raising me, finally got a property in Britain so she could be close to Caius, can you believe that?”

Pansy chuckled “A few weeks ago I found my mother on her knees playing with Vivi and her dolls. She never got on her knees for me. She always called on an elf to play with her daughter. But that blonde child bats her eyelashes, and she gives Violet anything she wants.”

Blaise agreed, moving to the kitchen, and coming back with a slice of cake and two glasses of wine. “Blaise, it’s 11 am. I am not drinking, thank you. And neither should you. The restaurant opens in an hour or so.”

“Right… new baby brain…”

“Caius is 6 months, Zabini.”

“And strangely attached to his father. I swear if I had boobs he would never let go.” Blaise complained. 

“First of all, Daphne does not breastfeed anymore. Secondly, I would enjoy it, Blaise, because in 15 years when he says he’s his own person and will push you away. You will remember these days.” She explained, eating a bit of the chocolate cake. “Delicious.”

“Are you scared that will happen to you and your daughter?” he asked.

Pansy getting up “See you tomorrow. 4 pm.” That was her answer.

Birthday parties with the children were so different. Lighting the candles 6 times so each child could blow them, was a new tradition, and Pansy wondered at what age they would stop asking to blow the candles. Please before the weekend and Potter’s birthday. Please! Because there were even more children at the Burrow for Harry Birthday.

“Presents now?” Pansy asked once everyone had finished their cake and the adults their champagne. One by one, or better saying, family by family, each of their guests gave their birthday presents to Neville, until only Pansy and Violet’s gift remained “Vivi? Do you want to give it to daddy?” she asked.

Violet rushed to the coffee table, bringing the last box, the one she helped wrap. “Present, daddy!” she clapped her hand as she snuggled on his lap.

Pansy watched the two of them with a smile. He was such a good father. Careful fingers unwrapped the box, and he took the socks out of the box. 

“For daddy.” He read the first tag, “for mummy,” Pansy took her new socks with a smile, expecting for his reaction, “for Vivi, the big sister,” he announced, as the little girl hugged the little socks. He did not even notice, because he had no strange reaction, but around the room there were gasps. 

Neville picked the last and littlest pair of socks from the box “for the new baby.” And he raised his eyes to her, mouth dropped open. “Really?”

Pansy nodded, placing her hands over her belly. “Due late February or early March.”

Neville got up, one arm around Vi and the other around Pansy, sandwiching the young girl between her parents. “You’re pregnant! And you’re going to be a big sister, Vivi!”

“Big Sister!” The young girl laughed. 

“Congratulations, my love, I hope you enjoyed your Birthday Surprise,” Pansy said, kissing his cheek and placing their daughter on her hip. “Now, before anyone has one of those foolish hugs ideas. Sleepover time, James Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Phillip & Beatrice Weasley and Grace Finnigan, say good night to your parents and let’s wash our teeth.”

The children complained but did what Mrs Longbottom told them, and the adult laughed at Pansy’s eagerness to leave the group after delivering such wonderful news.


End file.
